


The Craving / *Uncut*

by thorsthot



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Idk fam, Smut, Squirting, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: You pay Mr. Drake a much-needed visit.*I had this posted on Tumblr but like, fuck them cause the full fic didn't get posted. Let's just say this has an alternate ending.





	The Craving / *Uncut*

“Didn’t expect you to be here, honey,” Not looking up from his laptop, he barely acknowledges you. His posture not weakening and his eyes not even taking a glance at you.

“Well, I missed you. You haven’t come home much unless it’s to rest. So, I decided to come visit you,” You sighed, locking the door.

Shutting the door behind you, you walk further into his office. The black heels you wore clicking on the marble floor contrasting with the typing of his laptop keys.

“Is there anything you needed?” He asks, still not looking at you.

“Well, there is a little something,” Your hands come to your waist as you unwrap the shiny black belt of the double-breasted leather swing coat. Gaze set dead onto him as you open up the coat to reveal your lingerie set underneath. When taking it off, it hits the ground softly, making a light sound. “I need you to fuck me.”

Placing your left hand on the chair in front of his desk and your right on your hip, your gaze doesn’t leave his general direction. When uttering those words, he stops typing, head rising as his eyes scan up your body. His eyes meet yours; no longer dull and emotionless. He’s hungry, alert, and ready for you.

He pushes his chair out, standing. Eyes not leaving yours, he walks closer to you. “And tell me, dear. Why should I do that?”

Straightening up your posture, now face to face, you address him. “I’d like to think that I have been a good and patient little slut. Yearning for you to come home, but alas, you never came.”

You touch the collar of his shirt, watching your finger trail down his suit to reach his belt buckle. “So, with that, I never came. Not even touching myself. Just wallowing in my self-pity, waiting for you disregard whatever you’re doing in here and come fuck me.”

You tug on his belt a little. “I need you, sir.”

The temptation was getting to Carlton. Before you had come into his work, he had a specific drive to finish a few reports and write-ups. But now you’re here. And it has been a while since he’d seen you, he’ll admit. So, of course, now his mind is set on one thing; you.

His hands make their way to your waist. Claiming you, he pulls you forward, now the two of you are chest to chest.

“Oh, all the things I could do to you,” He whispers, glossy eyes looking over you carefully. Analyzing you as if you were one of his experiments. “Kneel.”

The corner of your mouth curls a bit into a smile, as you obey his orders. You kneel in front of him, warm skin touching the cool marble of the floors. You kept your attention to him, you know he loves it. Your look is almost daring as if to ask, ‘what’s next?’ But you don’t. You simply wait, like a good slut, for orders from sir.

His hand goes for your head. He leans down a bit while his hand caresses your cheek, sliding over to your mouth. Lips moisturized, plump, and ready to suck, lick, and kiss something.

“Open.”

Like a chain reaction, you open your mouth. His thumb trails over your bottom lip before he grabs your jaw and your mouth does not close. With his other hand, his left, he inserts two fingers into your mouth.

“Tongue. Out.”

He says his words sternly and carefully. Your tongue dips out as if it had a mind of its own, and he presses his two fingers onto your tongue. “Now beg.”

Eyebrows scrunched together and you squint as though to ask what he meant. Surely he couldn’t possibly think to make you beg when you couldn’t speak. Only he did. The grip on your jaw gets firmer, and you can feel the air taking away all moisture from your open mouth. He cocks his head to the side just enough to challenge you. Like a dog trying to establish his dominance, the look in his eyes was sure.

“You want to get fucked don’t you?” He asked. “Beg.”

Exhaling, you would’ve sighed if you could. Closing your eyes, before opening them once more. And you spoke, your speech sounds like that of a toddler. You knew that what you were saying was unintelligible to him, and he clearly knew it too. All he wanted, was to hear how desperate you were. Wanting to know if your sexual cravings had overpowered you. They did. He knows you, he’s studied you.

He saw how desperate you got as time went on with the begging. How you whined through it and slouched down; only to correct your posture because you know he’d say something about it. But he won’t today, maybe, he’s too focused. And of course, what would this be without you trying something? Being intentionally loud and unintelligible with your ‘begging’ just to annoy him. Clearly, it worked because he stopped you after three minutes of the sound that he thought he tuned out.

“Enough,” You stopped immediately. “Suck.”

Mouth closing around his fingers, his other hand lets go of your jaw. Standing up a bit more straight, he inches closer to you, removing his fingers. That same hand cups his crotch, rubbing it, while you do nothing but watch. He smirks as you lean a bit closer to him, wanting to feel his growing bulge on your lips. He laughs, walking back over to his desk.

“Crawl to me,” Carlton says, unbuckling his belt.

By the time you got over to him, he’s sitting down. Cock peeking out of the zipper on his pants. His hand twists around his cock, growing in size while he does it. Mesmerized, you look up at him, eyes wide and begging. Just wanting to put your lips on it, to have his cock in your mouth while he forces your head down. But you know you have to wait. Wait for the belt.

He motions for you to sit up, and closer to him. That you do, resting your hands on your thighs, body oddly warmer than before. He takes the belt, wrapping it around your neck, tugging at it to make sure it’s secured tightly. Wrapping it around his right hand two times, he drags you closer.

“Go ahead, honey.” He says the words, giving you the go.

Grabbing his cock in your hand, you licked up the back of his shaft. Eyes rolling back as you do, already loving the natural taste of him. You missed his cock being in your mouth so much. And you certainly missed the dominance he exerted, followed by the softness when it was go time. But tonight, you could care less about the softness. You wanted to get dominated and fucked out of your own consciousness.

You were overcome with sexual ideologies. You didn’t know what to do, slapping his cock on your tongue before rubbing the wetness over your lips. And as much as you loved the taste of his cock, you absolutely craved having his cock inside of you, fucking in and out of you. Carlton knew this, simply by the way your eyes rolled to the back of your head, causing your eyelids to shut. Your hips rolling as you absentmindedly fingered yourself. You needed him to fuck you.

Your hand lazily ran up and down his cock. To keep yourself from whining, you opened your mouth, engulfing him. Tongue swirling back and forth on the underside of his shaft. You missed the natural taste of his cock, and you couldn’t wait to taste his cum again. The slightly salty, fibery taste that would sit on your tongue until Carlton told you to close your mouth and swallow.

But clearly, your thoughts overcame you, because Carlton wrapped the belt around his hand once more, yanking it. As he did that, his cock reached the back of your throat. And with his other hand, he pushed your head down, keeping it down to admire the choking sound you made. Your eyes began to burn, tears leaking from them. And your throat continued to open and close around his cock, begging for air. Until you calmed, realizing that you could very well breathe from your nose. All the saliva had left your mouth, dripping down his cock and his balls. And you could feel the snot pooling on your upper lip. He leaned back on his chair, thrusting his pelvis up to jam more of his cock inside your throat; making you choke again.

Then, he grabbed you by your hair again, lifting your head off his cock. Lines of spit that trailed from your mouth to his cock shook as you coughed and muttered. You were breathing hard, wiping your own spit down your chest. Your eyes flickered up at him. You licked your top lip before biting the bottom. He bent down to your level, yanking at the belt to pull you closer. Locking lips with him, you smiled within the kiss. You were finally getting what you wanted.

The kiss was broken and he stands. He yanks the belt a bit more, and he walks away, almost dragging you had you not knew to crawl. Once reaching the other side of the desk, he speaks: “Stand.”

You stood. Carlton was typically dominant. But with this newfound dominance and strength, you didn’t know what it was, but it made you wetter. It made you want him even more.

“Bend over the desk,” He ordered. You obeyed, bending, before deciding to lift your right leg over the desk for easier access.

He slapped your ass, soothing the stinging that ensued. Fingers then dragging over the heat of your clothed core. Then, he tore your panties, with a strength unbeknownst to you, was with the help of a little friend he had inside himself. Dipping his finger into your wetness, he tasted you. Practically melting at the taste of you. Belt still around his right hand, he places his left around his cock. Inching inside of you and he was thicker, maybe even longer? Though, it was probably the fact that you hadn’t felt his cock in weeks, maybe even months.

With another pull of the belt, your body bent, head almost touching his chest. He stilled inside you, with a free hand, he pulled down he pulled down your bra. He pulled at the nipple on your left breast, before slapping your tit. First the left one, then the right, then the left again. Then, his hand gripped at your jaw, fingers dipping into your mouth as they did before. The fingers in your mouth muffling your moans at a point when the pacing of his thrusts increased. Two of your fingers running over your clit teasingly.

You didn’t exactly notice, but at one point you blacked out. Overcome with pleasure and satisfaction. It’d had been a while, of course, but Jesus, you missed this. Carlton’s grip on the belt had gotten tighter as he pulled you back. Chills continued to run through your body as your vision blurred. You were tense, yet, at the same time, you were calm. Try to fuck yourself back onto his cock, when that certain hunger and craving became an unquenchable urge. You needed more, and you weren’t quite sure whether or not an orgasm would sustain you, even if only for a while.

“God, I missed you so much,” He muttered. The fingers that were once in your mouth, now rubbing your face with your own saliva. “All the things that I could do to you,”

His voice trailed off as his cock twitched inside you. He pulled out, only to stop himself from coming. Grabbing you by your hips, he spun you around. The belt around your neck is sure to have bruised you by now, surely it would sting in the morning.

“Up,” His tone strict as you sat on top of his desk.

You moved your legs wide, holding onto your shins as your hiked them up onto the desk as well. He switched the belt from his right to his left hand. Securing it by wrapping it around his hand twice. He yanked slightly, smiling when you let out a small choke. His free hand went down to your cunt, from your clit, inching further down to your wetness. His fingers dipped inside you slowly, causing you to let out a light moan. Middle and ring finger slowly fucking inside of you.

He continued to finger you, speeding his thrusts up faster. Your voice shook with each and every moan that your throat produced. Slowly though, those moans turned into whines when that familiar spot continued to be hit. His fingers curling up to graze over it, so deliciously. Your hips sputtered and spazed and you could feel yourself about to cum. Only, maybe you weren’t gonna cum?

As if he could, his hand moved quicker. Maybe he’d picked that up when he’d masturbate every other night. And right when you were about to cum, you voice let out high pitched, scream like moans to notify him; he pulled his fingers out of you. Slapping the palm of his hand against your cunt. Juices flying everywhere while he did so. And when it all came to a halt, he licked his fingers; then, rubbed all your juices onto your face while you hungrily tried to taste yourself. His palm went back down, slapping at your cunt twice more.

“Clean up your mess,” He spoke. And you knew what that meant.

“Yes sir,” You got down to the floor on all fours. Bending down, you licked your juices off those nice marble floors. Luckily, they were clean, however, your fuck clouded mind couldn’t care less. You licked up every puddle of your juices. And he placed his foot on the back of your head, helping you drag your tongue against the cool marble floors. But, whilst doing that, black, leather dress shoes stopped before you. 

“Be a doll, and clean up all of your mess,” You could hear the smirk on his voice as he referred to the liquid on his shoe. You smiled, and his other foot forced your head down again. You complied, licking the small amount of cum off his shoes. He moved his foot from your head, and you lifted your head to look at him; tongue sticking out to show that you completed the task. “Good little slut.” 

His grip on the belt loosened as you caressed your face. The warmth of his hands sending chills through your rather cold body, and you shivered. Getting ready to stand, because honestly, you thought your work here was done; he stopped you. 

“Don’t,” He gritted, tugging at the belt. “We’re not done yet.”


End file.
